isleofamrasfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
'Isle of Amras Rules' ❖✠❖ Disclaimer ❖✠❖ By entering this sim you agree that you are at least Eighteen (18) years of age or older where required by law, and that you agree to abide by the rules contained within this document and the Terms of Service of Second Life as established by Linden Labs. Further, by entering into the sim you agree that you are not offended by violence, adult language, or sexual content and that you will not hold the owner of the sim, nor its legal participants liable for anything you may be exposed to during your stay. You furthermore agree that the owner of this sim and its legal participants defer onto any trespassing party all responsibility beyond this agreement, including but not limited to legal liabilities. While in this sim, anything you say in local chat, or in private messages to others of this sim (chat logs), may be recorded and passed on to members of the sim staff and/or representatives of Linden Labs for use in establishing any violation of the rules contained herein. Your entrance into this sim is a declaration that you understand and agree to these terms; if you do not understand and agree, it is forbidden to enter the sim! Be sure you have read and understood the rules contained within. Ignorance of the rules will never be an acceptable excuse for any rules violation! ►►►►►►Rules◄◄◄◄◄◄ ◄1► The first and foremost rule of our sim: You must have read and understood the rules of our sim to enter the sim! Admins will take rules not only from this card, but from any and all of our official note cards, including the Role play Guidelines, Character creation guide, as well as any other cards we make official in the future. Be sure you have read and are up to date with any rules which may be presented in any of these cards. ◄2► Staff’s decision is final. Once a ruling has been made, the Staff will not reverse it unless new evidence is brought to their attention. Arguing your case without new information or proof can be considered Harassment of a Staff member and is a Temporary Ban-able offense. :: ◄2a.► Staff may request information on your character at any time. This information may come from you directly, or from others whom you have given your character cards to. These cards include, but are not limited to; Character Creation Card, and Skill Certificates. :: ◄2b.► The Staff will NEVER request Real Life information on a Player in order to settle a dispute. Refusal to reveal Real Life information is NOT a punishable offense. (See Disclosure https://secondlife.com/corporate/cs.php ) :: ◄2c.► Admins use the following Three Strikes system in the Isle of Amras. ::::::::::: IoA - Three Strikes ◄3► As the sim is set to Moderate, if you are not Eighteen (18) years of age or older, do not enter the sim. Violations of this rule will result in a permanent ban. This isn't repealed after you come of age, it remains in effect indefinitely. This is Linden Labs policy under the Terms of Service, as well as being a sim policy. ◄4.► Regarding Avatar Creation: No canon characters (borrowed characters from real-life media, such as games, shows, books, etc.) or real life celebrities. All characters must fall above the 2 meters limitation to constitute an "adult avatar". There is a height measuring board available in the HUB should you need to check your height. This is the measuring system that will be used when defining your height. SL height and/or personal measuring devices are not valid. The only exceptions to this rule are avatars with CLEARLY DEFINABLE adult features such as adult breasts or facial hair. If your avatar falls within a questionable appearance, a member of Staff may ask to accompany you to the HUB so you can be height-checked. This is not negotiable. Inversely, your avatar should not be taller than the height measuring board provided (5 meters); if so, your avatar is considered too large for the sim and you will be asked to change. :: ◄4a.► Child avatars are allowed in Amras by Admin approval ONLY and special rules apply to them. ::::::: -See Child Character Rules - ◄5.► Character Approval: If this is your First Character - *You have a grace period of 3-4 days before your character sheet is required to be turned in. *You cannot RP any special abilities until your character sheet is approved. *You cannot RP your skills until your character sheet and individual skill-set notecards are approved. For Secondary Characters - *You cannot create another character until your first has an approved character sheet and at least one approved skill set. *Your primary character must have been in play for a period of at least one month prior to creating any more. :: ◄5a.► All Amras NPCs are HUMAN. The other races come from portal worlds and although they are present on Amras, all NPCs (such as store vendors, bar wenches, whores, nurses and guards) are human NPCs. The locals may be used to seeing odd faces, but fundamentally the other races are visitors to their world and as such can vary between welcoming to outright aggressive. :: ◄5b.► For a list of Amras NPCs already established with names and personalities, please see the following link: http://isleofamras.wikia.com/wiki/People_of_Amras ◄6► Deliberate instigation of "Drama" or "OOC" disputes through any means, will not be tolerated. For this reason, discussions of race, religion, sexuality, politics, or any other subjects that can cause controversy, make people feel uncomfortable, or lead to arguments is strongly cautioned against. If you wish to speak on such subjects, do so in private IMs, not out in the open. Admins will warn you if this seems to be leading to trouble, failure to cease after that warning is issued is grounds for more severe measures. :: ◄6a.► Harassment of any player outside of role play is expressly forbidden. This may include stalking, cussing them out OOC, OOC threats, and any other action determined by Staff to be abusive to another player. Staff will also recommend victims of harassment file a report with Linden Labs. If your harasser is a member of the Isle of Amras Staff, contact another Staff member or the Owner immediately. (See https://secondlife.com/corporate/cs.php for Linden Lab's Community Standards for more information.) ◄7► Griefing: The act of chronically causing grief to other members of an online community, or more specifically, intentionally disrupting the immersion of another player in their game play. :: ◄7a.► Use of HUDs/Objects/Commands that allow bypassing of sim restrictions (i.e.: Flight, object lifting, etc...) is not permitted. This includes but is not limited to listening devices and other 'spy' or 'radar' type devices that bypass the normal chat/view ranges as determined by the base viewer installation, Dash HUDs, flight devices, etc... This also includes using the IoA HUD to teleport directly to a fight or scene. (See also #6 below.) :: ◄7b.► Destructive Scripting or griefing, as determined by Staff, will result in an automatic permanent ban. There are no warnings for this offense. This includes but is not limited to the use of objects/HUDs which physically affect other players without the other players consent, as well as objects/HUDs which generate large volumes of particles or other objects which may generate lag within the sim. :: ◄7c.► Spamming, which is to include chat spamming or gesture/animation spamming, as well as pointless use of gestures, is forbidden. :: ◄7d.► All forms of begging for money/items is forbidden. However if this is happening ICly, meaning your character is doing these things and IC Laws apply. See # 8 below. :: ◄7e.► Should a player wish to use a HUD for effect purposes, ask an Admin before using it. This way they can witness its performance on the sim as well as reducing your chances of punitive measures. ◄8► God-Modding, Power-gaming, and Meta-gaming are not tolerated within the sim, and may result in being kicked or banned. For a definition of god-modding, go here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Godmoding Staff will make the final judgment whether an incident was in fact power-gaming or meta-gaming. :: ◄8a.► Portals are ONLY controlled by Staff, Mentals/Admins/Owners other than the character’s initial entrance, unless requested and approved by said Mental/Admin/Owner. ◄9► The Isle of Amras is intended to be a role playing sim. While in the boundaries of this sim, please stay in-character (IC) as much as possible, keeping out-of-character (OOC) chat to Private Messages. While we will not ban you for violations of this rule, disruption of ongoing role plays will not be tolerated. If you are OOC while wandering the sim, it is required to wear a tag listing you as such. For the purposes of this rule, "right of way" always goes to the individual(s) role playing. ◄10► In Character Actions lead to In character Consequences (ICA=ICC). Entry into the role play is consent that your character will be affected by others within this continuity. :: ◄10a.► Respect player limits. You may put into your character creation card and profile what you consider Limits. Those limits MUST be followed! When in doubt, IM the other player and ask before you post! Villains/Grievous acts are the only exception, see 8b. :: ◄10b.► Villains and grievous acts do not fall under the protection of personal limits. Don't play a villain and claim the limit of no punishment, inversely, don't play a sexual tease and claim the limit of no sexual harassment. Players may choose a Fade to Black (FtB) in this situation. :: - Concerning sexual RP, see # 15. - :: ◄10b.2► Villain Rule - Villainous acts will have consequences. If you commit crimes ICly, you will be warned by Staff that you are nearing a villain status and able to be punished/killed under the law. This overrides all personal limits set within your profile: you do the crime, you do the time. Breaking an IC law is not the same as breaking an OOC rule. :: ◄10c.► There's always a rule for consent concerning injury and death, your character has provoked such an IC consequence according to IC law. Character death on this sim is permanent! Resurrection will only be allowed on a VERY limited basis, and requires a specific process be performed which includes first gaining the approval of an Admin for the resurrection. If you do not want your character to die, we suggest you avoid doing things which may lead to death. ◄11► Isle of Amras is a role play sim, not a combat sim. We do not use a combat HUD here. Combat can and does occasionally take place, but it must be typed out - emoted. You cannot just attack someone without verbally RPing it. This is a form of god-modding. :: ◄11a.► Combat is determined through a system made specifically for this purpose. If your character is going to see combat or you expect them to see combat, you must familiarize yourself without combat rules before proceeding. Ignorance is not an excuse. :: ◄11b.► You do not have to possess combat skills to join in a combat RP. Any approved character can enter combat, using their base Racial Die type without modifiers. Please note that there is always a risk of injury or death if you engage in such activities, specifically in relation to rule 10b. above. ◄12► Rezzing low-prim items for RP scenes is permissible, however, the item MUST be picked up after the RP is done. Props are to be used as a part of RP, not to create your own personal home. Such actions WILL be treated as griefing. Failure to clean up after yourself will result in 'mass-returns' which could return even items you have approved to be in sim or pay rent for! Abuse of this privilege, including excessive use of prims, or high-prim count objects, will not be tolerated. If you need a prop set up for an extended period of time, contact an Admin for approval first to set up a rental box if needed. ◄13► Sim Affiliated Groups: Groups related to or helping to coordinate groups of players for Amras should only be created by Lerochelle Destiny, Aydryan Underwood, or Hikaru Mekanic. These are the only groups officially recognized by Staff. Use of outside groups to circumvent this rule is a bannable offense. ◄14► Please do not advertise for other sims or events within our sim, and within our group channels. This includes but is not limited to wearing tags which advertise other sims. Punishment for such offenses is on a case-by-case basis. - There is one exception to this rule: Vendors who are paying rent for their stalls may advertise their stores with signs on their stalls, wearing their store tag, or in limited circumstances, announcing upcoming releases by sending notices to the OOC group.- ◄15► Amras is not a sex Sim. Our focus is on Role-play, Storylines, and Plot. Soliciting sex, either in public, group, or IM chat is not allowed OOCly. This includes being in the Infohub and asking for sexual role-play. :: ◄15a.► IC Sex - While nudity is allowed on sim, keep sex in IMs or in places where it cannot be overheard by those not involved and customers at the store. If you have pose-ball props, please keep them owner-only to reduce people who come into the sim simply to use pose-ball props. If someone walks up you, you need to IM them to let them know they have walked in on a sex scene, and give them the choice to join in the scene or leave. -Player's discretion.- Rules are subject to change as new issues arise. The group will be notified via the notices, so please do not turn this feature off! Ignorance is not an excuse! ❖✠❖ Points of Contact ❖✠❖ Mentors - Contact one of these first. If the one you contact does not know the answer they can tell you exactly who to get a hold of. *Nami Lithanos *Pie (Pieta Nowles) *Rofine (grammaticalerror) *Thea (Amaranthea Gearbox) *Deoridhe Quandry *Bear (carnavirious) GMs/Admins – Contact in regards to OOC disputes and rental questions. *Charlie (Lerochelle Destiny) *Ayd (Aydryan Underwood) Copyright © 2013 for the Isle of Amras Roleplay in Second life.